Jake Parrish
Jake Parrish (born July 17, 1995) is an American professional wrestler, who is signed to CWL on the Nemesis brand. Early Life At age five, Parrish was diagnosed with Asperger’s Syndrome, a form of autism. As a result, he was extremely introverted, and would rarely speak to anyone. During middle school, Parrish was bullied to the point where he began to contemplate suicide. This lasted until he got to high school, when he made the decision to alter his personality. Parrish became more talkative, found his inner sense of humor, and gained respect among his peers. Upon graduating from high school, Parrish decided to go to the University of Ohio to study MIS (Management Information Systems). In his sophomore year, however, Parrish began to struggle, and as a result, developed anxiety and depression. Eventually, he again considered suicide, and would do so from the end of 2014 to the end of 2016. Parrish came out to his family about what he’d been going through, and began receiving therapy. During that process, Parrish had difficulty finding what he wanted to do in life, and developed issues with his anger. To remedy this, Parrish bought a punching bag to use to alleviate his anger. One day, while he was using it, he had an epiphany, and he knew what he wanted to do: fight. He enlisted current Nemesis General Manager Lisa Lovecraft to train him, and was signed to a contract with CWL on April 6, 2018. Career Parrish made his professional debut on Nemesis on May 1, 2018, in a win over Ryan Blaze of the Disciples of Evil. Two weeks later, D-H sent out a challenge for anyone who wished to face him. Parrish accepted the challenge, and would defeat D-H. At Supremacy, Parrish competed in the first Battle for Supremacy Match. He entered at #21, and eliminated Nightmare, before being shoved by The Tornado into a Centurion Spear by Jon Spartacus, that was meant for The Starfield. He was then eliminated by The Tornado. On Week 51 of Nemesis, Parrish suffered his first singles loss to El Toro Toxico, in a Nemesis Heavyweight Championship Elimination Chamber Match Qualifier. Three weeks later, he challenged Prince to a match, but did not get a response. He then challenged William Black, who accepted. However, General Manager Lisa Lovecraft instead booked a #1 Contender’s Match for the Nemesis Tag Team Championships between the team of Parrish and Black, and Raymondo and Prince. Parrish and Black went on to win the match, and dubbed themselves “Ferox,” which is Latin for “wild.” At NSFL, Ferox failed to capture the Nemesis Tag Team Championships from Maverick Dallas and Wes Bennett of The Order. Later on that night, D-H captured the Twitch Championship from Ebak. Parrish, having beaten D-H previously, challenged him to a Twitch Championship match, but was instead given a non-title match against D-H, which D-H won. At Endgame, Parrish was involved in a six-man elimination match for the Twitch Championship between himself, D-H, Bryan Briggs, El Toro Toxico, Dr. Wrestling Jr., and Ebak. Parrish went to the final three before being eliminated by D-H. To open Year 2, Parrish was selected to compete in an eight man tournament to determine the #1 Contender for the Nemesis Heavyweight Championship. He would fall short in the first round to Buzzsaw Briggs. In Wrestling Finishing Moves * Death Dealer (Suplex Piledriver) * Limit Breaker (Stump Puller) Signature Moves * Concussion Catalyst (Jumping Spinning Roundhouse Kick) Other Moves * Transfusion (Dragon Suplex) * Cut to Black (Full Nelson Reverse STO) * Aurora Borealis (Northern Lights Suplex) * Devil’s Triangle (Gogoplata) * Virtue’s Last Reward (Avalanche Spanish Fly) * Fall from Grace (Imploding 450 Splash) * Ka Hopena (Somersault Reverse DDT)